


One Long, Hot Night

by whisper_roar



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (Andre's down for it but they definitely haven't talked about it), (c'mon it's Nate what did you expect me to write), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_roar/pseuds/whisper_roar
Summary: from the sinbin: "just some good old fashioned raging alpha male Nate Mac in rut please and thank you"(don't blame me, blame the Avs twitter and its new hashtag)
Relationships: Andre Burakovsky/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179
Collections: The Sin Bin: A Hockey RPF Kink Meme





	One Long, Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, I tried! I hope Nate is ragey enough  
Heads up: there’s a scene where Andre wakes up to find Nate already having sex with him. He’s down for it, but they haven’t talked about it beforehand.

Nate’s been on a tear all game, an assist in the first, a goal in the second, and then completes his Gordie Howie by laying several on the defender who thinks it was a good idea to smash Andre in the boards. Andre’s winded for more than one reason, leant against the boards and finally separating the scent he’s been noticing all week from the crowd as it grows in strength. Nate’s due for his Rut, is probably tripping right into it now, and Andre’s attracted as hell to it. Nice big strong man, soft-hearted but willing to fight for Andre’s honour.  
The refs finally separate the two combatants, and Nate casts a glance at Andre as he’s escorted to the locker room, pupils blown wide, bruise blooming already on his cheekbone, spits and lord, that should not be that attractive. 

When they all burst into the locker room, riding high on the win, Nate’s already gone, though the scent of Rut remains in the air, strong even over the scent of twenty-odd sweaty hockey players after a game. Andre glances at Nate’s empty stall, listens in to the trainers informing Gabe that Nate’s in Rut, probably won’t be at practice tomorrow. “If you go over,” Gabe says, casually, in Swedish, making sure the press microphones are nowhere near him, “he wouldn’t turn you down, you know. He’s a good Alpha, and you know I don’t say that lightly. You’re safe, aren’t you?” he asks, and it’s not the first time Andre has been asked this by his captain, and it’s not any less embarrassing. He nods, because he is, has the implant in his arm like so many of the omegas on the team. “Then go get him,” Gabe winks, and Andre goes, rushes a shower and a cool down and tries to calm himself enough to drive. 

He survives the drive over, window cracked to let the freezing cold air ensure he’s aware enough to make it in one piece to Nate’s house. His parking leaves a little to be desired, but it’s parked, Nate’s inside and probably Rut-desperate by now, and Andre doesn’t care. He knocks on the door, which is promptly yanked open by a surprised Nate.  
"Why the fuck are you here?”  
“You’re in Rut?” Andre asks, and he doesn’t mean to sound so damned confused but he’s here and he’s very clearly down for this, Nate, get your nose out of your own ass and put it near mine, please and thank you.  
“Who put you up to this?”  
“Me. Do you have Any. Fucking. Idea what fighting for me would do?” and Nate groans.  
“Shouldn’t have done that,”  
“Well you did. Anyway. You’re in Rut, I’m now in Heat. Why are you still stood here in the way when we could be in your bed?”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Not the first time I’ve been with someone in Rut, Nate,” and Nate snaps, groans as he reaches out to Andre and pulls him closer.  
“Get upstairs, now,” he growls, and Andre shudders. Nate’s fight had started to drop him into a sympathetic heat during the game, and now he falls hard and fast into it. He grabs Nate’s wrist, pulls him after him. Nate barely gets the door shut, lets Andre lead him up the stairs, through the open door of Nate’s bedroom. Nate strips him, pushes him onto the bed and watches as Andre groans, rolls onto his stomach, ruts a little against the bed and breathes in the scent of the sheets. The sympathetic Heat rises in his bloodstream, and Andre groans, spreads his legs further apart, tipping his hips a little to show off. He barely gets a second to take in a breath before Nate’s on him, rolling him onto his back, big hands pushing his legs wide enough for Nate to fit between them, fitting the head of his cock to the pink furl of Andre’s hole and pushing firm against him. Andre’s so wet, so open that it’s a perfect, easy slide. He squirms against Nate until his hips are pinned, until he can only take what Nate gives him. It’s perfect, Nate finding a rhythm and settling into it, one hard thrust after another that gets Andre deep and perfect, rubbing past his prostate and lighting up under his skin. He comes once, grasping at the sheets and at Nate’s shoulder, spurting come all the way up to his chin. Nate leans down to lick at his jaw, neck, chest, pulling Andre back into his thrusts, getting him deep and perfect, sparking the pleasure up his spine, like fireworks across his skin. He loves this about going through Rut with someone, the way the pleasure just keeps rising and rising. Nate’s knot is swelling a little now, just enough to catch at Andre’s rim. His own erection has never really flagged, and he’s pretty sure he’s whining with every single thrust, desperate for Nate. It takes a few minutes for him to pull out words from Nate’s noises above him, gasps of Andre’s name in and amongst praise and pleas for Andre to come. Andre does, and feels Nate follow, knot growing further, catching, tugging deliciously then tying them together. Andre sobs as it pulls his orgasm out, lengthening it beyond anything he’s ever experienced before. 

He comes to to find Nate sucking at his shoulders, the sensitive join to his neck. Nate’s typical Alpha in Rut, rocking his knot into Andre, and even though Andre’s sympathetic heat has broken, it’s still pleasurable. He wriggles a little under Nate’s weight, pushes back so Nate can roll them onto their sides, pulling one of Andre’s legs over his hip. They doze there for a while, Nate occasionally shivering and rocking his cock deeper into Andre with another wave of orgasm. It can be a little awkward, tied to someone for a half-hour, but Nate’s sweet about it, nuzzling kisses across Andre’s face, fingers sweeping slow, lazy patterns across Andre’s back, occasionally slipping down to brush the stretched, sensitive skin where his knot keeps them tied. 

Eventually, Nate slips loose from Andre’s body, followed by a gush of come. Andre whimpers, tries to tighten up instinctively, but he’s had a knot in him for half an hour, and he’s loose, gaping, when Nate rolls him onto his front, spreads his thighs with a big hand to the inside of each one. “God,” Nate groans, and the pheromones in the air rise again. Andre whimpers, hands tightening in the sheets. Nate gently thumbs at his hole, groans again at the slide of come down Andre’s taint. Andre barely has time to take a breath before Nate’s on him, scruffy face rough against the delicate skin, tongue wet and perfect against him. Nate clearly loves this, laving his tongue repeatedly over Andre’s hole, sucking at his rim, detouring occasionally to clean up his own come, leaking down Andre’s thighs, the sensitive skin behind his balls. It could be hours or minutes or seconds of pleasure rising so quickly that Andre can barely breath, until Nate growls, pulls away, fits his cock against Andre’s hole and pushes in anew. Nate’s probably bruising Andre’s hips again, more violet fingerprints across the pale skin, with how tight he has hold of them, limiting Andre to taking it, hard and perfect. It could be minutes or hours later that Nate moves them, sits back and tugs Andre with him with an arm around his chest. And god, Andre had thought Nate had been deep before but this angle, Nate knelt back with Andre kneeling either side of his broad, powerful thighs, has him so deep that Andre thinks he can feel him when he presses his hand to his stomach. “Go on then, baby,” Nate murmurs, “take what you want.” Andre whines, pushes up on trembling thighs and drops down again, lacking even the ability now to control his slide downwards onto Nate’s cock. Nate does his best to distract Andre completely, letting his hands wander. He spends a while teasing at Andre’s nipples, leaving Andre slumped back and clenching round him, glancing down to find his own cock leaking and his nipples red and swollen where Nate’s fingers tease.  
“I can’t” Andre sobs out, eventually, his thighs shaking too much to even lift him now, but even rocking himself a little, teasing his rim with the swelling of Nate’s knot is too much. But it’s okay, because Nate’s thighs are a thing of wonder, and he’s driven by Rut, and he thrusts up into Andre until his knot catches and they’re both coming, slumping against the headboard as they gasp for breath. 

Andre admits that that was a great position, but wriggling themselves down to a decent tie position is annoyingly difficult. Nate’s Rut is probably broken now, and he comes back from grunty, horny Alpha to snuggly, sweet Nate who untangles the knots in Andre’s hair and when their bodies let them, gets up, wipes them down, tucks Andre under the covers and turns off the light before being very amenable to cuddling Andre to sleep. 

Andre wakes slowly, not sure if he’s awake or dreaming at first. He’s half-hard, being pressed into the mattress by Nate’s bulk, Nate’s cock deep inside him. Nate’s kisses across his shoulders turn from gentle to biting as he realises that Andre’s awake. His thrusts too, turn rough, the final wave of his Rut, Andre thinks, pushing back against Nate, getting his knees under him to brace himself. Nate’s hands are tight around his hips, pulling him back into every thrust, pushing himself deeper and rubbing past Andre’s prostate every time. It’s overwhelming, when Andre’s barely awake and sore. Nate’s knot locks them together, and Andre collapses down onto the mattress, pulling Nate after him with a yelp. Nate rolls them sideways, hands lazily exploring Andre’s body, and whining when he finds Andre hasn’t come. Typical Alpha, desperate to please. Andre rocks his hips forward, pushes his dick into Nate’s big hand, back into the press of Nate’s knot against his prostate, and comes shuddering and whining at the oversensitivity of his dick, tugging Nate’s hand off him as soon as his brain works again. He falls asleep again as they’re still tied, worn out. 

He wakes a second time along, to the smell of coffee and bacon. He stretches, feels all the aches and groans. Nate laughs, and the mattress sinks as Nate climbs back into bed. Andre forces his eyes open, rubs the gunk from them and blinks at Nate. Who’s in a threadbare dressing gown, tray of breakfast on his lap and a coffee mug in hand. Nate waves the mug at Andre, which is enough to persuade Andre to sit up and take it from him, breathing in it’s glorious scent. It’s perfectly doctored when he takes a sip, and the perfect temperature. “How are you feeling?” Nate asks, takes the mug from him and offers a plate instead. Pancakes and bacon - Andre hopes he can persuade Nate that he should spend Andre’s heat with him, if this is what he gets the morning after.  
“Hm, good,” Andre mumbles, through a mouthful of crispy bacon and soft, sweet pancake. Nate’s got proper maple syrup, obviously, and it hits just the right spot. Andre’s starving, after a game and a Rut, and the plate is soon clean. “You?” he asks, and Nate flushes. Andre takes his coffee back, waits for Nate to put the tray aside and tucks himself under Nate’s arm to finish the mug.  
“Pretty good. You didn’t have to come round, you know,”  
“I wanted to,” Andre says, simple because the decision had been. “And you sent me into a sympathetic heat,”  
“I did, didn’t I?” Nate sighs, pauses and then carefully, deliberately kisses the crown of Andre’s head.  
“You’re a good Alpha,” Andre starts, pauses, gathers his courage, because this, he knows, could be good, he just needs to take a chance. Colorado’s been good for him, but it could be better. “My Heat is due in a few months. Maybe sooner, after last night. It would be, I’d like you to spend it with me,” he gets out, takes another drink of coffee to stop himself talking more, offering more.  
“What if I took you to dinner, later?” Nate says, into the silence between them. “And then we see where it goes, for your heat. Plenty of time to figure out what we like, in between now and then,” and Andre smiles, turns to place the mug safely on the nightstand and tuck himself into Nate’s waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> (unbetaed)


End file.
